Reactions
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Part of the UL universe. The reactions of the Titans when Starfire leaves them. Rated for language.


**All right, this one-shot is from the UL universe. It's the actual events of the reactions of the Titans.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans**

* * *

"What is it Star?" Robin stared at her, concern written on his face. "Are you okay?" He put an arm around her waist. She gave him a fake smile and moved away, toward the couch.

"Everything is fine. Will you please call all of your friends so I may tell you all the news?" He nodded and went over to the P.A. - with the note to Beast Boy saying not to touch - and pressed the button.

"All Titans to the Ops. room. Starfire has some news she wants to tell us all." He took his hand off the button and walked back over to her, giving her a small kiss. She did not respond.

"All right, there ya go." He smiled. She smiled weakly back, motioning for him to sit down. He sat down silently, fidgeting slightly. Starfire let out a long breath, starting to get nervous. How was she supposed to say this? How badly will they be hurt? She knew the anser to that. A _lot_. She looked down at the floor, somewhat ashamed. She could not help her feelings, though, right? She decided not to answer herself.

Soon the rest of the Titans started to file in. Raven sat down next to Robin, and Cyborg sat next to her. Beast Boy was on Robin's other side. Raven rose an eyebrow at Starfire, waiting for her to talk. Cyborg sat patiently, smiling at Starfire. Beast Boy started jumping in his seat.

"Ooh what's the news Star? Is it the new Mega Monkeys game? You got it for us, didn't you?" He grinned at her, his eyes shining in anticipation. She gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"I apologize Beast Boy, that is not the news. I am unsure how to say this." Robin gave her a reassuring smile.

"Just go on, Star. I'm sure whatever you have to say will be fine." She nodded slowly.

_Then you have obviously not considered this situation_

She took a deep breath.

"All right, I shall just do the coming out and say it." She looked each of them in the eyes.

"I have not been completely faithful to you all." They all stared at her with confusion. Robin shook his head.

"What do you mean?" She looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"I have been..participating in certain activities with Slade." His teeth clenched.

"What kind of _activities_." She bit her lip.

"I have had sexual relations with him, and am now deciding to stay with him, leaving the Titans."

The room the silent.

Raven's eyes widened, her face ashen. She quickly pulled up her hood and looked down, chanting her familiar mantra. Beast Boy looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Come on Star, tell us the truth. You can't be doing this, it's not like you. C'mon, don't say that stuff." Starfire shook her head.

"I am being truthful." Beast Boy looked at though he was about to cry. Cyborg was looking off to the side, shaking his head.

"Don't even kid like that. That's not fucking funny.." He continued to mutter to himself, his face hard.

Robin sat in the middle, speechless. His mouth opened and closed, but now words came out. His breaths were irregular and he seemed to shudder, his hands clenched into fists. His eyes were unbelievably wide behind his mask. After a few moments, he stood up shakily and walked over to her. They stared at each other for a moment, Starfire not sure of what he would say or do at the time. He slapped her.

"How..how could you?" His voice was almost a whisper. She looked down at her feet.

"How could you!" He was breathing heavily and his fists were balled, his face contorted in a cross between anger and betrayal. She looked up, silent tears streaming down her face.

"I am sorry.." He slapped her again.

"I loved you. I fucking loved you! How could you do this to me? To the whole fucking team?" She cocked her head and stared at him with pleading eyes. Silently asking him to understand, even though she knew she didn't deserve it.

"Robin.."

"Was it something I did? God knows I'm not the perfect boyfriend, but what could I have done so fucking bad to deserve this?" He looked at her, his face anguished and tears streaming down his face. He ripped off his mask out of frustration.

"What did I do Starfire? What?" She shook her head and clenched her eyes.

"Nothing Robin..I just-"

"What, Starfire? WHAT?" She bowed her head, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I love him." Robin was silent for a minute, and then laughed, looking at the ceiling. It was more of an insane, unbelieving laugh.

"You love him. Well, that's just fucking great. So all the times we've had have meant nothing? This team means nothing to you? _I_ mean nothing to you?" He looked her in the eyes desperately.

All of the others were watching them. His eyes turned from desperate to cold.

"Give me your communicator." She looked up at him sadly.

"Robin-"

"I said give me your fucking communicator!" She winced and quickly reached for her communicator, handing it over with shaky hands. He took it and tore open the back, ripping out its circuits. He threw it across the room.

"Get the fuck out of my tower. Don't ever come back." She was crying harder now. She tried to stop the tears, knowing she was to blame for all of this. It was all her fault.

"Okay. I am so sorry." She dried her tears and headed to the door, her head down. She felt someone grab her arms. She looked back, meeting blue eyes once again.

"Is he really worth all of this?" His voice was a whisper, filled with anguish. she stared at him for a long time, taking in all of his emotions. Due to him always hiding behind the mask, he was not good at masking his emotions without it. His eyes showed everythin; the anger, the hurt, the betrayal. She gave him a sympathetic look, hating herself for doing this to him. Her voice was just as quiet as his.

"Yes." He stared at her with wide eyes, letting go of her arm. He could say nothing more as she walked out the door without another glance.

She quickly ran out of the tower and took any kind of Titan device out of her belt and dropping them in the ocean. She flew over the city, finding the warehouse she had just come from, There was no reason to hide anymore. She dropped down in front of the door and opened it, knowing that he would be inside. She was not dissapointed.

Slade stood in front of her, as if expecting her to come back. He looked at her tear-stained face.

"I'm guessing you told them?" She took the few steps inside and shut the door. She nodded. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Starfire ran up into his arms, bawling.

"I feel so bad, Slade. So bad.." He rubbed her back.

"It had to be done. You weren't happy." She nodded against his chest, pressing herself as close to him as possible. His mask was off, nuzzling her neck. He whispered in her ear.

"Do you want to leave Jump?" She nodded vigorously.

"I wish to be as far away from here as possible. Please, let us leave the country all together." He nodded and pulled back, looking her up and down.

"First, let's get you cleaned up. We'll leave on my private jet. I will take us to my Venice home, where we can begin some form of training." She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I'm not saying you have to fight, my dear. I just want you to be prepared. I am an assassin, therefore I have many enemies. We'll stay clear of any superheroes, though. We'll strart fresh and deal with the real world; not the one such super-powered people live in. We'll be normal." She nodded slowly, leaning back into him.

"Many thank..Slade?"

"Hmm?" She shifted.

"Do you truly love me? Will what I just did be the biggest mistake I will ever make?" He kissed the top of her head.

"I do love you, you know I don't lie. You will be just fine." She nodded against him.

Everything would be all right.

* * *

**That was fun :)**

**I know a lot of people were wanting to see the actual reactions, so I thought it only fair to put this up. R&R!**


End file.
